


A fateful encounter

by Yukochan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Risks, breaking rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukochan/pseuds/Yukochan
Summary: This story takes place three years after the second shinobi world war, and is a short story about how Hatake Yuko's (my OC) parents met one another.





	

It is three years after the second shinobi world war ended and four members of Konohagakure's council has been sent on a diplomatic mission to Iwagakure to try and create peace between the two villages and to secure Konoha's future, while still keeping Konoha's interests and pride intact. Four jonins has been assigned as body guards for the council members to keep them safe on the journey to Iwagakure and on the journey back. Sadly, they do not have much jurisdiction in Iwagakure. The diplomatic mission is set to last two months, as that is the longest the Tsuchikage has allowed the Konoha council and jonins to stay in his village.

Tohiro Daichi is 24 years old, the youngest member of Konoha's council and fourth generation in his family to be part of the council. His father, who is also on the diplomatic mission, and his grandfather both discussed politics around him since he was little, so he was influenced to be in the council at a young age. Other than being in the council, Daichi is also a medical ninja and works with herbs in his spare time.

Sachiko is 22 years old and is the first daughter, second child of Kiyatsu Kaito and Kiyatsu Naomi. Kaito is the clan head of the Kiyatsu clan and his wife, Naomi, is in Iwagakure's council. Sachiko went to the academy, like any other child, but did not wish to proceed as a ninja after she became a chunin. Her parents then decided that she should walk in her mother's footsteps and be part of the council.

The two young council members both share many of the same thoughts and opinions about peace between the two villages and found interest in one another. They soon began to have secret nightly meetings in the mountains behind the village, as they wanted to know more about one another. The two of them fell in love with each other and started a secret affair, but they both knew that it could never lead to anything more than their secret night meetings, as Konoha's council only had two months in Iwagakure and Sachiko broke an important clan rule just by seeing Daichi during the night.

The night before Konoha's council has to return to Konoha, Daichi and Sachiko meet up for one last time to end their short affair. Their last night together was loving and tender, but it was not the last time they saw one another.


End file.
